


Chicken Soup for the Devil's Soul

by tweese



Series: Devilish Pleasures [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante x Reader (Pregnant)<br/>"Breakfast can wait..."  You grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Devil's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally about my OC but decided to post a Reader version. Though I never wish have kids, I praise all the mothers out there.

You were already nearing the third trimester of your pregnancy and due in a few months. Feeling out of the weather this morning, you curled up under the soft blankets, gently shifting your position from underneath at intervals and giving off low struggled moans.

Dante sipped his coffee; brushed his semi-damp locks to dry off, half-naked on his desk wearing a pair of sweat pants while sifting through the piles of paperwork. Fortunately bills were paid on time and being debt-free was an absolute relief thanks to your assistance. You both enjoyed operating as a team fighting off demons and loved the frequent company with the rest of the gang.  
It didn’t take long for Dante to notice that his lover was still upstairs when you’re usually up half-an hour ago. Not that he minded you to sleep in longer, but he was considerate enough to check up on you. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering slowly, holding a breakfast tray.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” His tone was calm and reassuring.

Your body formed a mound under the sheets. The shape quivered slightly and it gave a low muffled grunt. Dante smiled lopsidedly and proceeded to sit by the bedside, placing the tray on the bedside table. He stroked the mound gently, coaxing it like a pet. You shuddered from his touch.

“I brought you some warm chicken soup.” He wrapped his arm on the mound and nuzzled against it.

Finally you popped your head out wearily and gazed blankly at his cool azure eyes. He could sense your deprived need for love and attention. Your mood became more labile since while adjusting with the prominent belly and the surge of hormones. Being less intimate with your handsome devil did not help due to the fact that he was out working more often with your absence. You loathed the idea of women bearing the burden of childbirth for 38 weeks and felt somewhat helpless. Dante laid beside you, tucking himself under the sheets with your back arched against his bare chest. Your spine tingled as he showered you with tender kisses on the neck and cheek while you ensued your sulky demeanour.

“I think the little one is getting hungry.” He stroked your swollen belly soothingly beneath the silk camisole, feeling its movement from within.

“Hmmm...” You nodded and shifted your position to his gaze, belly pressing against him.

He caressed your flushed cheek with the back of his palm, with the other arm propped against his head.

“I...just feel so miserable, unable to do much, let alone fighting alongside you...I’m useless and fat...” You buried your head on his collar and sniffled.

“Shhh, baby it’s okay. You are carrying my child. I won’t be able to forgive myself should any harm befall on you both.” He replied with sincerity as he ran his fingers down the strands of your soft mangled (H/C) hair.

He always knew what to say, how to comfort and make it easier. These several months had been difficult but he would always be there when you needed him. You were his mate and you loved him dearly, feeling proud to be the mother of his child.

“Dante.”

“What is it babe?”

“Do you still...love me?” You just wanted to hear him say it as you looked up to him intently.

Dante chuckled and kissed your lips affectionately while he brought you to a tight embrace, firm arms wrapped around you. That was his response.

“Oh (Y/N)...I love you so much beyond measure.”

You cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, enjoying his hot moist tongue prodding against your own. Dante eagerly tore off your camisole and stripped it off you. He moves his fingers to your engorged breasts, fondling them kindly. Your audible moans muffled between kisses as he locked his mouth to yours breathlessly. His other hand pulled your wet panties off and squeezed the flesh between your warm thighs, two fingers rubbing on your clit in sensual rhythms, making your insides tingle and churn. You broke his kiss and mewled his name. Dante sat up on the bed at a 45 degree angle and props you on top of him, reverse cowgirl position supporting your back with his torso. He made sure you were in a comfortable and safe position. Prodding two fingers inside your moist entrance, he stroked the sensitive spot while his thumb rubbed your nub fluidly driving you mad. He knew how to work your body rather well.

“Ahhhhh, I’m going to cum if you keep on—“ Face flushed red and your body felt hot and tense with his throbbing member pushing against you.

“I’ll make you cum now and when I take you.” He nibbled on your ear while both hands worked on your heaving breasts and your ripe pussy.

You reached your zenith screaming his name raptly, waves of orgasm reverberated within you as you tightened your thighs against his palm erratically, core oozing out more sticky juices. You gasped and panted heavily holding your large belly while your body jerked from utmost pleasure; neck flexed and your head whipped back.

Dante lifted his bottom up slightly and pulled his pants down, enough to let his engorged tense cock out. It was difficult to see it with your belly in the way, yet you could feel his heat and arousal emanating. You bit your lower lip with anticipation.

“I’ll be gentle babe.” He kissed your cheek lightly and slid his tongue inside your ear playfully.

His willing cock slowly penetrates your slit while stroking your mound and the other hand massaging your sore breasts continuously. You widened your walls around him to accommodate his girth and length, hitching few breaths as he filled you entirely.

“How does that feel?” His warm breath whispered in your ear as he pounded in and out of you deliciously.

“Mmmm...Good.” You groaned.

“I’ll make you feel really, really good.” The devil growled like an animal in heat, baring his canine while he grazed your nape drawing blood and licking the old mark he branded you with.

His remark made your shudder with excitement and anticipation, hands still clutched around your belly supporting it. Dante began to thrust his cock quicker and harder bucking his hips with both hands on your supple breasts gently kneading them while squeezing and twisting your pert nipples in unison. He gains his momentum pumping it faster and deeper into your core making dirty squelching noises with every thrust yet in control. Your clit was burning and raw yet you could feel your orgasm building up again, ready to erupt as he worked on it. He’s so damn great with this. Dante marveled at the sheer sight of pleasuring you intensely, the primal gratification of his lover was more than enough to drive him over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m gonna’ cum!” Dante roared and grabbed his cock out, firmly holding it as he came, white fluid spewed out frantically all over your belly and some unto your breasts, dewy drops fell on your delicate face, trailing down your gaping lips.

You reached your end soon after him, eyes closed tightly moaning in ecstasy, mind blanked out a few seconds before you came back down to earth. You licked the salty sticky semen off your lips delightfully. Dante slumped his body and relaxed his muscles; his head fell back on the pillows trying to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down his brows. You rolled to his side. Both bodies glistening with afterglow.

“I’ll have to change the sheets again.” You pouted at him, all covered with his seed.

“You look so cute when you are angry.” He quipped, wiping his cum off your face and licked his fingers then licked the rest off your breasts and belly making you giggle.

“My soup is cold.”

“I’ll heat it up again, but first, you need a bath.” Dante got up and cradled you in his arms bridal style heading the bathroom.

“I love you Dante.” You nestled her head on the crook of his neck.

“Love you more.” He smiled genuinely and kissed your temple while heading to the bath.


End file.
